Muere de miedo
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Hay una fiesta festival de Halloween en la ciudad y Korra contra su voluntad asiste, pero tiene que soportar ver a Asami con otro. Este fic participa en el Reto de Halloween: Historias de Miedo del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


**_ _Este fic participa en el Reto de Halloween: Historias de Miedo del foro "Las cuatro naciones".__**

**_Disclaimer: LOK_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash_**

**_Rating: K_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Muere de miedo<span>_**

Cuando Octubre llegó nadie podía creerlo, Korra simplemente estaba tirada en su cama, no quería hacerlo no quería ir al estúpido baile con Mako, sabía que el chico estaba colado por ella pero ella no sentía nada por él, era más estaba triste por estar lastimada aun recuperándose del veneno y porque recientemente Asami anunció oficialmente su noviazgo con Iroh, quería morir no le gustaba para nada ese hombre, era tranquilo y agradable sí, pero no quería que la viese a Asami, hace poco había aceptado ser gay pero no quiere saberlo, no quiere estar con nadie más.

Así de esa forma decidió nunca más ir a ninguna fiesta con ella. Así cuando Jinora quiso sacarla de allí no pudo, pesaba mucho ni con aire control podía tirarla de la cama.

—Vaaaamos Korra, tienes que acompañarme a la fiesta de Halloween, así que no quiero que me dejes sola, me lo prometiste—Le pidió así que no pudo hacer nada, se sentó junto con ella.

—No quiero Jinora, tan solo déjame en paz…—Decía apenas audible por estar acostada con la cara hundida contra la almohada, con suerte respiraba pero no quería hacer nada más. Haabía decidido hace rato que no lo haría, así que se dejó estar.

—No seas mala, ven—Le dijo pero no le escuchó, de esa forma Jinora resistió y se fue, pero Kai la convenció para ir con él y Jinora, al fin y al cabo se divertiría de una vez por todas ya que no había nada más para hacer ahí, además no quería pasarse el fin de semana con Tenzin ya que la torturaría con sermones impresionantes aburridísimos.

Pasaron una buena noche, Korra estaba en el festival viendo los fuegos artificiales.

—Hey espérenme aquí iré por unas golosinas—Les dijo Kai a las chicas.

—No, no, déjame ir por ti así tu y Jinora van por más premios—Le guiño el ojo Kai sonrió y le agradeció y se fue. Cuando llegó hasta el puesto de golosinas compró un algodón de azúcar.

—Oh gracias

—A ti, no te parecen una pareja tan tierna—Le dijo mostrándole a una pareja feliz cerca del lago. Korra solo se quedo congelada, Asami estaba besando con mucha pasión a Iroh, ella solo le dio la paga al hombre y tristemente se fue de ahí, le dio la comida a los chicos, así es como se cansó de todo, se quedó sentada en la punta del lago mintiéndoles que iba al baño, así ellos estaban lejos de sí.

Se dejó ser y comenzó a llorar no podía creerlo, para ella le valía poco, así que se arrancó la capa y los colmillos falsos de vampiro, se acostó mirando el cielo, a caso era algo muy estúpido estar enamorada de ella, no lo sabía.

_Solo quiero volver a casa_, Pensó así es como se dio cuenta que debería irse ahora, pero se quedó allí. De esa forma no se dio cuenta de que llegó una mujer a sentarse a su lado, así es como se dio vuelta se encontró sentada a Asami, que le acariciaba el cabello con cariño-

—Korra ¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó, así es como se le quedó mirando, pero ella solo se quedó en silencio.

La otra solo le miró con tristeza y cambió el punto de vista, la otra solo se quedó allí preocupada esperando su respuesta.

—No… no es nada Asami solo que sigo mal por mi recuperación y solo quisiera estar sola sin nadie más.

Así la otra solo asintió no le creía del todo sabía que esos ojos ocultaban algo más que no iba a decir pero se limitó a dejarla estar, hizo que apoye su cabeza en sus piernas, así no dio más respuesta que eso.

—Sabes a veces me pregunto si la eternidad es posible, si el amor es eterno, si el sufrimiento no es más que una ilusión—Dijo poéticamente la morocha.

Así es como Korra no dijo nada, solo asintió, era algo que ella siempre pensaba junto con que estar enamorada de ella.


End file.
